


Lose Your Cool

by Iambic



Category: Havemercy Series - Bennett and Jones, Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-26
Updated: 2010-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-06 17:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iambic/pseuds/Iambic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock's writing a report. Everyone else flies dragons. Someone's face is going to end up blue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lose Your Cool

The funny thing is, it's not the blue handprint on Spock's face that drives his cool away, or even the taunting about his snooty upbringing or his education. Jim decides it's his job to see that emotionless face crack, and fuck him if Sulu or Scotty gets there first. If the usual tricks won't work, that's a sign that he's just got to try harder.

He almost thinks he's lost when Chekov and Scotty start that debate over whose breasts were nicer, Uhura's or Number One's, but Spock just leaves the room. The debate stops being funny when it lasts all the way into the air, and Jim has to yell at them to fucking keep it down, the Kli-han will hear them coming from miles off. The Kli-han don't hear them coming - they never do, that's the great thing about the dragons - but that's not the point.

Amateurs, says Enterprise, tossing her gleaming aluminum head.

What separates Jim from the amateurs, and what drives him to success in the end, is that he's erratic and he doesn't do things by logic. He already annoys Spock by his existence and the fact that his methods word. It would be cheating if there were an actual contest, but there isn't, so it's not. And about a month into Spock's residency at the Airmen, he finally cracks.

It's an insult to his mother that does it, ironically enough. The one rib that doesn't bother anyone anymore, and a throwaway comment strikes a big enough nerve to send Spock at him, fists flying. Around the fingers at his throat, Jim wonders if he ought to feel disappointed that it was that easy in the end. Then he can't really breathe that well, so he focuses on the more immediate problem of getting the fuck out of there before Spock kills him.

They don't stop trying to get Spock to crack after that, but no one calls him a cindy anymore, and the blue handprints cease to exist.


End file.
